A Day In the Life
by Madam Wigglesworth
Summary: Rating may change. Chapter will have a warning. A series of one-shots inspired by the OTP Bot generator that takes a look into Lance and Allura's relationship.
1. Kissing Each Other's Necks

**Your OTP kissing each other's necks.**

She was standing with her back to him, staring at one of the panels in the control room with intense focus. It was a replay of team practice from earlier that morning - one of the turns she had made had been too early, resulting in an impact from a holo-projectile. She had grown enough as a soldier to know when to learn from her mistakes, Keith having taught her how to study them and improve. She had notes next to her, and she was typing her thoughts while watching the screen. Lance peered over her shoulder to read them:

 _Don't think too much, don't react too much. Trust the Lions, trust what you know._

 _Blind sides aren't covered with sharp turns - move with the team, not against_

He couldn't help but grin. She WAS learning, and Keith's grilling had clearly gotten into her head.

Lance leaned forward, making a small sound so he wouldn't startle her, and kissed her neck. It wasn't something he usually did - it was early on in their relationship, and he wanted to leave some things to the imagination (or, rather, their rare moments of privacy) - but he figured she needed a reward for all her hard work, and he could make this innocent enough. Maybe.

"You looked really good today," he said quietly, leaning back a bit. Innocent. He could do innocent.

Allura turned, eyes wide. "Thanks," she said, but there was a bit of wonder in her voice. "What was that?"

"Encouragement," Lance said. Innocent.

"No, I mean," she gestured vaguely. "You kissed me on the neck."

"I did?" He grinned.

She gave him a slight scowl, which he decided was the most adorable thing he'd seen in a while. "You know perfectly well that you did."

"I didn't want to scare you and thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It _was_ a nice surprise." She glanced over his shoulder. "Would you do it again?"

"It's definitely something Nanny wouldn't approve of."

"That's never stopped you before."

"By God, you're right." He cupped her neck with one hand. "Be my lookout?"

"As well as I can with your height."

"You can do anything you put your mind to." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck, kissing her firmly and gently. He let it linger, because why not, this might be the best window he has, and pulled away. He had the pleasure of watching her smile slowly.

"I like that. Do it again?"

Innocence isn't his strong suit. Who is he kidding? "Only because you asked nicely." He pulled her closer and kissed the entire column of her throat, moving up and down, trying to find any sensitive spot he could. He heard her breath hitch once or twice, and dared to go so far as the collar of her dress. Her hands curled into his shirt. A kiss by her ear had her shuddering slightly.

Eventually, he pulled back, wanting to give her enough to tease her, but satisfy at the same time. She opened her eyes. "You were supposed to be my lookout."

"I… sorry." She actually blushed. It made him grin. "It felt very nice."

"That's the point." He winked.

"Does it feel the same way to you?"

"It can." He craned his neck. "You can test it out if you'd like."

Allura wasn't the one the initiate things in their relationship. She wasn't familiar with what was acceptable, and left Lance to do a lot of the heavy work when it came to showing affection. (Which he didn't mind.) She mostly followed his lead, looking for any context clues she could use for herself, so it didn't surprise him when her first kiss on his skin was light and easy, just like he'd given her. He grinned, thinking she'd pull away, but was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him a few more times, slowly growing more bold as she went. She eventually pulled back, giving him a shy smile. "I'm not sure what I'm doing."

"You can't learn unless you try." He gave her a kiss because he could, taking her hands with a smile. "I have the late watch, but would you like to do anything before then?"

"This is all the free time I have today. There's an assembly of leaders I have to attend before dinner, then I have studies afterward."

"I'll save you a seat, then." He squeezed both of her hands, then turned to the control room doors.

"See you later," she said to his back, smiling at his little wave.


	2. Taking A Nap Together

**Your OTP taking a nap together after a long day.**

Lance leaned his head against the door and sighed deeply. He paused, listening.

Silence. Completely blissful silence. It was the most perfect feeling after a long day of meetings and early morning practice and people needing to talk to him… it was as simple and typical a day as he usually had, but ten times more frustrating. Some people couldn't take no for an answer. Certain people couldn't take yes, either.

 _If I'm giving you what you want, you don't need to explain your situation again and again,_ he thought miserably, removing his jacket and letting his boots clutter loudly to the floor. He worked the button on his pants - 'cause why the hell not, his day was over as far as he was concerned - and made his way to the bedroom. "Alura?"

The door quietly 'whooshed' open. Allura was asleep on the top of the bed, curled into a ball, wearing only underwear. Her dress was in a wrinkled heap at the foot of the bed.

 _Well! Fan-fucking-tastic._

Lance removed his shirt and quietly crawled on top of the bed. She stirred when he settled close to her, blinking at him sleepily, scowling, and mumbling, "'m tired."

"Me too," he whispered, cuddling up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're chilly. You didn't want a blanket?"

She hooked a leg around his waist, nuzzling his chest "I got the dress off and didn't care."

He chuckled. "A completely reasonable excuse." The room, bathed in silence, was hypnotizing. He could feel his muscles relax, the wonderful sensation of skin against skin, their heat slowly warming each other. He gave into temptation and ran a hand along her side, hooking the tips of his fingers into the elastic of her underwear. "You're a fantastic candidate for after-nap sex, you know."

"Hmm," he could feel her smile. "Let me get an hour before you act, please."

"You got it."


	3. Playing Video Games In Their Underwear

**Playing video games in their underwear**

"People actually do this?" Allura laughed, taking the controller from Lance's outstretched hand.

"Of course they do." Lance settled next to her, cross-legged. "You've never had a day where you spontaneously felt like getting out of bed and playing video games in your underwear?"

Allura shrugged her shoulders, but they shook with her laughter. "I never slept in my underwear before you."

"I applaude your courage and openness to change." He started the game and guided her to the menu. "So, pick a character and a racecar and lets do it."

She shook her head. "You're going to beat me again."

"You just need practice. That's what this is for."

"Training?"

"The kind that brings out the absolute worst competitive spirit."

"You really want to do that first thing in the morning?"

"I'll take my chances."

Allura selected her character and clumsily maneuvered through the next menu. "Do I grab a blanket if I get cold?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lance shifted and, with a big grin, sat behind her, gathering her in his arms and placing her on his lap. "And, if you're really cold, I can do this." He pressed his wrists against her breasts, huddling closer to her.

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure that won't actually keep me warm."

"It'll keep you warm," he rested his head on her shoulder. "You'll see. Now, buckle up. You need to practice."


	4. Getting Caught Making Out

**Your OTP getting caught making out.**

" _Princess!_ "

It was the worst shock to the system imaginable. Allura, arms wrapped around Lance, who was busy running his hands over her curves in ways he hadn't really dared before, tried to step back and face the mortified expression of her governess. Lance's hands, however, kept her still. He seemed completely unfazed by the disturbance.

Nanny put her hands on her hips, scowling at the two of them. "I never… I'd expect this behavior from you, Lance, but for you to allow it to happen, Allura… I expect more from you."

Allura glanced at Lance. He was scowling. He tightened his arms around her waist and held her still. Why wasn't he letting her go?

"Don't give me that look, young man." Nanny pointed a finger at him. "Allura is a royal and should be treated as such. To drag her into a dark corner and have your way with her is despicable."

"First of all, I didn't _drag_ her anywhere. We're both busy and had one twenty minute window where we could see each other - a window you've stepped in unwanted, by the way - and we wanted a little privacy."

"Privacy in the middle of the open is rather strange, wouldn't you say?"

"It is. Don't you think this would have been a lot worse if you'd caught us in her bedroom?"

Allura cringed, turning her face into his shirt. Did he really have to give Nanny that mental image? They'd never be alone after that.

"If I ever catch you in there, I swear to you, Lance McClain-"

"You have; on official military business and when we've been doing absolutely nothing other than talking. Couples need to do that too, y'know. Second of all, Allura _is_ royal, and _is_ being treated as such. She commands the workings of this planet and defends it to her best political and physical abilities, which she's only gotten better and better at over the years. However," Lance looked down at her surprised face, smiled, and tightened his grip around her. "She's a woman. A _grown_ woman, I might add, more than capable of making her own decisions for herself, and absolutely more than deserving of a romance that makes her this happy and does silly things like hide in plain sight to make out for a bit."

"A royal-"

"Shouldn't be making out in dark corners?"

Nanny's scowl, if possible, deepened. "Should be respected by a suitor."

"I swore my life to the crown when came to Arus' defense in an interstellar war. I don't know how much more respectful I can get."

Lance's adamance was contagious. Allura straightened "Nanny," she said cooly. "Lance has had nothing but high regard for the throne of Arus and myself as his Princess and his wingman. He has trained me, fought for me, and risked his life for me. I believe that's more than deserving of the benefit of the doubt, don't you?"

"He has nothing to offer you!"

"He's already offered me _everything_. Really, Nanny, if that's not enough, then there truly is no suiter in the universe worthy of me, is there?"

The emphasis wasn't lost on Nanny. The scowl that lined her face soften slightly, but she looked hard at Lance, then at Allura, then back at Lance again. Allura stared back. Lance tightened his grip on her again.

"I'm watching you both," she said, and with a nod, she grabbed her skirts and walked away.

The tension slowly melted away. Allura looked at Lance, a smile blooming on her face, as his features softened. "Where did that come from? I don't think I've ever seen you like that before."

"You're an adult - have been for a while now - and if the planet you're rebuilding is making positive progress, I think that means you're more than capable of making your own decisions." He peeked around the corner, turning back to her with a grin. "Besides, I didn't realize how much I'd loosened your dress before she'd gotten over here. Sorry about that."

He finally let her go. Her dress, while not exposing anything, did slip noticeably. Her hands immediately flew up to cover herself. "Oh my."

"Imagine the dumpster fire that would've been, huh?" He turned her around and helped her tighten her dress.

"Dumpster fire?"

"Shit storm."

"Ah."

Lance smiled. Of course she'd understand him better when he used profanity. "You gonna be okay?"

"Until I see what Nanny has in store for me in private, probably not."

"You'll be fine." He kissed her deeply once, twice, three times, feeling that familiar burn, then let her go. "You can stand on your own two feet. If you can take Arus to where it is now, you can handle Nanny."

"Nanny is the final great test for the crown, in my opinion."

He laughed. "You've already won her. It's hard letting go, I think."

"It is." She put a hand to his cheek. "I hate to ask, but are we out of time?"

"Unfortunately. Go kick ass today, and watch yourself; if I get a free moment, I'm dragging you into another closet."

"I thought you didn't _drag_ me anywhere."

"I recall you being very willing. We planned it, in fact."

"So we did." She grinned. "I look forward to another plan of action with you, Lieutenant."

"Trust me, Allura, the next action we take won't be planned."


	5. Confessing to Each Other

_Sorry this one took so long, lovelies. I'm going to be very busy over the next few weeks, but I hope this ties you over until things calm down. Until then, thank you for your kind words. I'm happy this pairing is getting some love from the fans._

 **Your OTP confessing to each other.**

 _Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit, shitfuck! Christ!_

Humiliation. Embarrassment. His worst fear realized in a matter of seconds, which was sick, because he always wanted her to know, but not like _that_! Any way, any method, anything at all!

 _Oh my motherfucking son of a bitch._

The last hour had flown by so quickly. They'd been sitting together, undergoing some type of psych evaluation from some expert Coran or Nanny or some castle person had decided they needed to see, and when it was his turn, everything had gone well until they noticed a rising level of some shit in his blood or something, and somehow that lead to them questioning him until he admitted… and she had to be in the room…

Then they had to go on and say that strong affection for brothers and sisters in arms was very normal to a frantic Nanny and Coran while he stonily left the room. He was finished, as far as he was concerned, and any further interrogation on his part would do little to calm his temper.

He couldn't even look at her as he passed by. She wasn't supposed to learn like that. She deserved better than that.

He'd wandered around the castle, knowing she'd find him, knowing that he only had so much time before she wanted an explanation. Allura wasn't stupid. She knew who he was talking about. The questions had been too specific for her not to.

 _Goddamn son of a bitch._

"Lance!" There she was. Right on time. "Lance, wait!"

He'd slowed down, didn't he? Did he want to be found? After that? What kind of person does that?

 _Someone who knows they shouldn't be an asshole to the woman of their dreams, asshole._

Allura put a hand on his arm. He'd stopped completely, frozen by the sound of her voice. "Lance," she said quietly, gently, like she could startle him. "Can we talk?"

He sighed. _Man up, you coward._ "Yeah. But lets…" He turned, searching for the nearest room he could find, and opened the door for her. They walked into the sitting area of one of the castle's guest rooms, lit by the bright afternoon sunlight coming in through the floor to ceiling windows. Allura didn't sit like he expected her to. She turned to him, eyes wide, waiting.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, unsure what to do with them. "Well."

"Is it true?"

He looked at her. She deserved his honesty in every way. "Yeah."

She looked at him wonderingly, as if she couldn't believe he was saying this. "For how long?"

He fought down a sudden stab of irritation. Just because it didn't happen the way he wanted it to didn't mean he had to get angry at her, but it was strange to feel so vulnerable when he was so used to being in control. "I don't know exactly. A long time."

That didn't seem to satisfy her. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

" _I don't know!_ " he blurted, telling himself to calm down after he clearly startled her. "I don't know. Okay?" He looked around awkwardly, desperate to find the words, realizing that his hundreds of ideas of the 'perfect way' to tell her no longer mattered now that she knew. There was no way he could smoothly salvage this. To just tell her didn't seem like enough, but… he sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I love you. Okay? The moment I saw you I was instantly attracted to you." He sighed, looking away. _Stop it. Look her in the eyes and tell her_. "I love your spirit and your compassion and your tenderness and your fight… you don't quit. I knew I loved you the moment I threw you down on a mat and expected you to complain. You got up, favored your arm, and told me to come at you again. You didn't quit." He swallowed. He didn't dare look away now that he was finally talking. "I love that fire that demands that you have what is yours, what is your _right_ … I love the way you treat your people."He took a step towards her. "I love your eyes and I love your smile and I love your hair and I _love_ how you look in your flight suit…" He watched her eyes fill with tears and felt he'd done something very wrong. "There you go," he whispered. "I'm crazy about you. I've been crazy about you for a very long time and… and there you go."

Allura stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. He felt the mad pumping of his heart, desperate to know what she was thinking, but terrified all the same. She then blinked back her tears, straightened, and closed the gap between them, grabbing his hands. "Lance, if there's something you want to say to me, then say it. But say it right now. Don't back away."

He looked down at their joined hands. "Shit," he whispered, shaking his head. _Don't puss out now. Get it right._ He took a deep breath, lifted her hand to his mouth, and kissed it tenderly. "Allura… I don't know how this works with you, and I really don't care. I love you and I want to be with you and see where a relationship takes us... however Arus lets that happen."

Her expression was carefully neutral. "Did you ever think what I'd have to say about this?"

 _Fuck_. "I hope this is the part where you say, 'Lance, thank you, I am also head over heels for you and would love to explore this further, Arusian propriety be damned.'"

She looked at him a long moment, gazing deeply into his eyes, before her expression finally broke into a smile. Her eyes filled with tears, and she made no effort to blink them away. "I believe the term you've used here is… what took you so long?"

It took him two blinks before he finally smiled, the most tremendous weight lifting from his shoulders. He released her hand to brush away her tears. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Can I make it up to you?"

"As long as you promise to go through with it."

"You got it."


	6. Leaving Little Love Bites On Each Other

_Hello, lovelies. Sorry for the delay, but things may have finally settled down a bit around here. I'll admit, I'm not too sure how I feel about this one. I feel I could have ended it better, but I'm satisfied with it anyway. Perhaps one of these days I'll tweak it a bit.  
_

 **Your OTP leaving little love bites on each other.**

When Lance imagined a relationship with Allura, one of the things he'd never remotely considered was that they would take one of the biggest risks in their relationship only three months in. Sure, being a part of a unit that fought and risked their lives together usually forged a very deep bond between individuals, but even he was surprised how quickly they went from blossoming romantic relationship to making love.

Not that he was complaining, of course. He'd had his share of one night stands in the past and was honest about this particular part of his history, but even he couldn't predict how quickly things would move with the Princess of Arus. They were as careful as they could be, planning their nights in advance in most cases, and enjoying the spontaneous activity when it happened. It made it sexier, in a way, the possible threat of getting caught.

Which is why it surprised him one night when he discovered two red marks just under his collarbone. He'd gone into the bathroom, and it had taken him a moment to get used to the bright lights, but once he realized his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he chuckled. "You know, if you wanted to tell me you have a sadistic streak, you could have just said so."

"Hmm?" Her voice was tired. "What're you talking about?"

He walked, naked, back into her bedroom with a big grin. Allura had finished pulling the covers up to her hips, laying comfortably across his side of the bed. She looked at him curiously, and blinked when he used both hands to point at the two red marks on either side of his body. "You're a biter," he said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

She surprised him by smiling, apparently remembering the moment of their creation. "I needed a way to stop myself from making noises."

He wanted to remind her that they had pillows, but where was the fun in that? "I feel like there's a challenge in there somewhere."

"Maybe someday. For now, though…" She caressed his chest. "Do you not like that?"

"You kidding? I don't care. Whatever helps." He slid in next to her, nuzzling his face to her breasts. "As long as they're somewhere we can hide 'em. That's the most important thing."

"I don't think I expected you to say that."

"If we weren't hiding this particular part of our relationship," he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked lazily. "I would have said otherwise."

"Hmm." She stroked his hair, enjoying his ministrations. "Do you enjoy biting?"

"That depends." He stroked a hand over her thigh, encouraging her to hook her leg over his hips. "Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn't. It's all about timing." He released her nipple and nuzzled his way to the bottom of her breast, loving her skin while adding a small nip with his teeth. "Different things work for different people."

Allura smiled. His caresses gave her goosebumps, an anticipation building deep within that was more and more familiar. His fingers danced along her thigh and cupped her butt, pulling her closer. She tightened her grip around his waist and kissed his forehead almost apologetically. "I'm still a little sore," she confessed.

"That's okay." He'd anticipated that. Their scheduling wasn't very generous. It would take more time than he'd wanted for her to get used to it. "Are you comfy like this?" He massaged the inside of her thigh.

"Very."

"Good."

He latched onto her nipple again, giving it another lazy suckle, while he teased the apex of her thighs. Her hips arching towards him was all the permission he needed; he gently caressed her, delighting in her sigh. The nipple hardened between his lips. Allura gripped him tighter, whimpering. Freeing his other hand, Lance kneaded her breast, moving his lips to kiss her skin, loving the way her bare flesh felt against his, how she dug her fingers into his hair and held him tight. He gently pushed her to lay on her back. He kept a hand at her core while he kissed her deeply. "You comfy like _this_?"

"Oh yes." She smiled at him, a flush covering her cheeks. "Don't stop?"

"Since you asked nicely."

* * *

Later that morning, Lance grinned conspiringly at Allura when he entered the dining room for breakfast. She smiled back, watching him as he took his seat next to her, but was unable to hide a slight blush. They'd have to work on that. "Morning, guys," he said to the other men seated at the table. He turned to Allura. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She picked up a spoon and poked at her meal. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very. You?"

"Wonderfully."

 _Damn right._ "Good." At least they'd managed to make small talk at breakfast seem normal. They'd spent days working on it before their midnight meetings became a regular occurrence. The others didn't seem suspicious while they made small talk - more good news - and once they exited the dining room for their daily team meeting, they strayed behind and were left alone. Everything seemed perfectly normal until Allura took his arm and dragged him behind a corner, signaling for him to stay quiet until they were sure the rest of the Force had moved further along.

"Everything okay?" he asked impulsively.

"Everything's fine, but _you_ ," she pointed at him and lowered her voice. "You are in trouble."

"Am I?"

"I never thought I'd have to thank you for teaching me deft maneuvers during training. _Someone_ wasn't paying attention and got enthusiastic while engaging in extracurricular activities."

 _Shit._ He knew exactly what she was talking about. Taking a quick peek over his shoulder, he leaned forward. "How bad is it?"

"Not so terrible that I can't hide it with some extra makeup, but bad enough that I had to tell Nanny I was going to dress myself today."

"You got through everything okay?"

"I'm certain she doesn't suspect anything. We're lucky _I_ noticed it before she did."

He nodded, sobering, but threw her an easy smile. "I can't have a peek?"

"It's _covered in makeup_ ," she stressed, but smiled anyway. "If all goes according to plan, you'll have a chance to see it again before it fades."

He followed her in silence until they caught up with the rest of the Force, taking her hand and kissing it apologetically. "Something to look forward to."

She blushed again, but this time it was darker and more noticeable. He chuckled and put his arm around her, casually playing it off.

They'd have time to work on that.


	7. First Time In Ages

_Apologies again, lovelies, for the delay. Bit of a different twist this time around - this one is set in Voltron Force, except Allura still has blue eyes, because that change was silly and unnecessary. I'm working on a few different projects right now, but I certainly haven't forgotten about any of you. Thank you so much for your support!_

 _The rating for this chapter is **M**._

 **Your OTP seeing each other for the first time in ages.**

It was finally time.

Allura stood with Coran on the tarmac, waiting for the ship they knew would be visible from the ground in moments. It seemed to take an eternity. Patience had become a honed skill in the time Lance had been gone, but now that he was planning a visit, it seemed as though the day moved as slowly as ever.

She took a deep breath. The risk with this particular mission was enormous. All of them had known that when they'd agreed to set it in motion. Despite that, Allura hadn't been prepared for the first time she saw Lance in the Garrison uniform, giving her a stony expression as he denied any lingering affiliation with Arus or the Voltron Force. "Those days are over, Princess," he'd growled, Wade eyeing him in the background. "This new day will not be fooled by what you and your people have been getting away with. You _will_ hand over Voltron entirely to the Alliance."

This was all an act, she knew, but the more he got in character, the more he found ways to make his words hurt. His loyalty was an extension of his place as a soldier. His destiny was on Earth. He didn't need to return to Arus. He didn't need or want to protect her anymore. His affiliation was purely political.

Of course, there were hidden codes in every word he'd said, something they'd made up before he left. _The others are fine. Keith hasn't found anything yet._ And, on a much more personal level, _I miss you._

He'd been gone from Arus for three years. She'd hardly seen him in his time away, but it was clear to see the stress he was taking. Bags had formed under his eyes, the life in them having dimmed a bit. She wasn't sure the last time she'd seen his easy smile, but he'd been developing frown lines. They were suffocating him. It tore at her.

Finally, she saw it - the flair she'd been looking for. The transport ship was minutes away from arrival. He was almost here.

Coran took a step closer to her. "Remember, Highness," he said under his breath, "It's still important that you play your part."

"I know." Her heart pounded in her chest. She clenched her fists so her nails dug into her skin, trying to distract herself from her feelings. "Help me, Coran."

The admission was quiet and took more than she expected. She could see him turn to her peripherally. "Always."

The ship landed with ease. There was a quiet hissing sound, then another. The small door on the side opened. Allura held her breath, tilting her head regally. There was the pilot, and trailing him was a thick patch of brown hair in that horrible Garrison uniform. Her heart fluttered…

… then beat painfully. Lance looked up and locked gazes with her, frowning deeply. He looked annoyed, like the trip was an inconvenience. She expected that. The frown lines seemed to have gotten worse since she last saw him three months ago, and he looked so, so tired. He stood straight, the pilots flanking him, as they walked the short distance to each other. "Princess Allura," he spoke respectfully. (She hated when he called her _princess_.) "I'm… _honored_... to be your guest. It's very kind of you to allow me a visit." He bowed, but not too low, the barest amount of respect shrouded in Wade's rebellious influence.

"You're welcome here, Lance. You always are," she said warmly, keeping a platonic appearance. She eyed the pilot and the simple bag he held. "Is that everything you brought?"

Lance straightened and took the bag from the pilot, looking like there were a million other things he'd rather be doing. "I don't need extravagant things, Princess. This isn't a long stay anyway." He turned to his pilot. "Three days. I expect you to be back _on time_ , do you understand? Dismissed."

The pilot saluted and went back to the transport ship without a word. The three waited until it was gone, and Allura turned to Lance. He scowled at her. "Well, lets get this over with." He moved closer and nodded at Coran, who nodded back and turned into the castle.

 _Why is he still in character?_ She thought, playing her part despite her confusion. Surely there weren't spies that Wade would send along with him, were there? The ship looked far too small to allow other people on board, and they'd been looking at it the entire time. Nobody else had left it but the pilot.

Just as she had began to feel anxious, there was a trilling sound. "Finally," Lance exclaimed, reaching into his uniform jacket and pulling out a small device the length of his palm. "Are we clear?"

" _All clear_ ," came a very familiar voice. " _It looks like you really are all alone. No tracking devices, no audio interface, no nothing. I'll keep on the lookout in case anything changes, but you're good. Tell Allura I said hi."_

"Pidge!" Allura blurted out, tears filling her eyes. "Pidge, is that you?"

" _Hey Allura!_ " Pidge said. She could picture his smiling face and the brightness of his eyes. " _We can't speak for very long, but everything is okay. It's good to hear from you."_

"It's good to hear from you, too." She choked back tears, not missing Lance putting an arm around her in comfort. "I love you. Please tell Hunk I love him, too."

" _He knows. He's over my shoulder. He hears you. Take care, Allura. We'll keep you covered._ "

The device beeped twice. Lance pressed a tab with his middle finger, opening another smaller compartment that slid out a small chip. Lance turned to Coran. "Here's the information Pidge wanted you to have. He said it updated hourly until we left Earth space. Will that work?"

"Any information you can provide is more than enough, Lance." Coran gave the two of them a significant look. "I'm going to do my best to get through his firewalls. It'll take me some time. Don't worry about me."

"You're more than qualified to figure it out, Coran." Lance said, never looking away from Allura. "If you need us-"

"I know how to contact you." Coran turned and calmly walked toward the Control room. "Go on. Let me work."

Allura had never been so happy to be lead to privacy in her life. Lance held her hand tightly as he lead her down the hall to the nearest empty room, finally crushing her in his arms once the door shut. He smelled like soap and aftershave, both scents unfamiliar but pleasing nonetheless. He was here, her Lance was _here_ , and she couldn't help the sob that burst out once she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay," he said, his voice muffled by her gown. He held her almost painfully, locked in position while he breathed deeply. He pulled back just enough to kiss her cheek, raising a hand to her face to cradle it. He was shaking. His eyes were red, on the verge of tears, before he kissed her. It was desperate and uncomfortable, with little to no regard for romance, but it was passionate all the same, and it was all Allura needed. She sobbed through it, her lips aching after a few seconds. He was here _. He IS here. Safe and sound and in my arms_. How long had she waited for the moment she could kiss him again? How often had the memories of passionate embraces held her steady while he told her how much he despised her world?

Lance pulled back and looked at her, holding her face in both hands. He was brushing away tears she didn't even know had fallen. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice concerned and apologetic all at once. She knew he wasn't talking about the kiss. She nodded, blinking through tears. He stared at her as if seeing her for the first time, taking in every detail of her hair, her face, before breaking into a wobbly smile. "Hey, beautiful."

She smiled. All of her silly fears evaporated with the look in his eyes. "Welcome home."

* * *

She protested momentarily when he led her down the hall and straight to her bedroom. Outside of his brief return, there _was_ information that they had planned on looking over, small though it was. Lance had only looked at her, stating that Coran had arranged to look through all of it himself while they spent time together. "He's not gonna bother us unless we want him to," he'd said simply, and that had been the end of any argument on her part.

They made love for the first time since the night before he'd left, and it was nowhere near as slow and tender. This was wild and passionate, a desperation in their actions that spoke of desire hidden for too long. They would have plenty of time for a slow burn later. It was a reawakening, an ache, a familiarity that made them dizzy. It wasn't enough.

She wasn't completely sure, at one point, how she was keeping up with him. He kept saying her name hotly in her ear, as if he wasn't sure this was actually happening, while she touched him. He loved her frantically, kissing her repeatedly, turning them so she sat atop him. He put one hand on her hip and another across her back, giving her support and urging her on.

She was more than happy to oblige, assuming he might finally be tired. Despite his guidance to move quickly, she instead slowed things down, feeling him with long, purposeful strokes. They groaned together. His sweaty forehead met her collarbone.

"Tease," he panted, trying to match her new speed. He was shaking, and she was too, she realized, when she grabbed the wall in front of her for purchase.

"Not for much longer." She rocked her hips a certain way and gasped at the pleasure that shot through her. Her try at a slow pace started to dissolve, little noises she didn't know she could make passing through her lips. Lance caught on almost immediately and matched her stride, finally getting her to the pace he'd wanted earlier. "I'm close."

"Me, too." Her moans were overwhelming, the sound of their skin slapping together loud in his ears. He balanced his weight on his feet and thrust harder into her. She moaned his name. He nearly lost it right then. "Allura… oh fuck, _Allura_!"

There was a thump by his ear. Lance turned his head and kissed her just as she reached for him, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as she came. She moaned through his kiss, breaking in his arms, and he held her tightly as he reveled in it, finally joining her with a groan of his own. Their muscles relaxed. They fell against each other, sweat and breaths mingling in the aftermath. It was worth the wait. It wasn't enough, but there would be time for more.

"Ow," she suddenly whispered, laughing breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" He raised his hands to her face and guided her away from him so he could see her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No." She reached up and brushed her hair away from their faces, her blue eyes bright as she grinned at him. "When you started moving, you adjusted enough that I hit my head against the wall."

He smiled apologetically and tilted her head down, kissing every inch of her forehead tenderly. "You could've told me."

"Wasn't important at the time."

He laughed and kissed her again, feeling lighter than he had in years. He wrapped his arms around her, reveling in being joined in every way they could. She ran a hand through his hair. Her nails lightly scratched his skin. He could have purred if he were able. "Allura."

She giggled. "I like it when you say my name like that."

She'd told him that before. He'd always remembered it. "I can't say your name unless I'm talking to you, so… get used to hearing it a lot."

She was silent for a bit, as he expected. It was too dangerous for him to say anything pertaining to Voltron or Arus without pretending to hate all of it. He'd never said her name, not to Hunk or Pidge or even alone when his longing for her was too much. He'd said it a million times in his mind. He hated calling her _princess_.

"Two days?" she asked quietly.

"It was as long as I could leave without Wade being suspicious. Any longer and _he'd_ insist he come along."

She took his face in her hands, looking at his features, pausing at the deep bags under his eyes. "I know it's important. We all agreed to do this, but… I hate what it's doing to _you_."

"I'll be okay." He took his time brushing a strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "Someday soon it'll all be over and I'll be right back here."

"Will you be able to visit again?"

"Are you getting rid of me already?" He gave her an easy smile. "I know it's been three years, but I didn't think my performance dropped _that_ badly."

It had been long enough that the joke was met with the reaction he'd hoped. Still, he sobered, sitting a little straighter but keeping them connected. "I really don't know. It depends on a number of things." He looked at her sadly. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Then this was it. Precious hours were theirs before he had to leave. She nodded, swallowing thickly. "Then… we'll make the most of it."

"Yes, we will." He gave her a grin, one she recognized right away. "Good thing I'm the one leaving, too, because once I'm done with you, you'll be waddling for a day or so. Wouldn't they find THAT suspicious?"

"Lance McClain…"

His laughter rang through the bedroom and filled her heart.


	8. Making Love for the First Time, Part 1

_I'm evil and mean, lovelies. This prompt is going to be multi-part, mostly because I feel like I can't do it justice if I post it as one giant installment. In addition, well... I didn't want it to be its own story, either. I promise I'll make sure all the parts are clear so they won't be hard to find later. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you enjoy!_

Curiosity was a given, Lance knew. Everybody is curious about something, and until they get answers, they'll take chances anyway possible. It's human nature - or alien - to explore the unknown. Boldness was a close friend to curiosity, as sometimes you needed to be assertive to get answers. Lance knew many women in his life who would take advantage of their brash behavior to get what they wanted. It didn't surprise him much anymore, but he knew how to handle things, and had loads of practice having been the one-time most eligible bachelor on Arus.

While he wouldn't necessarily call her brash, Allura absolutely fell into the category of insanely curious, always asking questions about the world they grew up in, and the phrases they spoke naturally that confused her. It was her greatest asset while training. She always found a way to ask about things the boys wouldn't have thought of immediately, or, at the very least, wouldn't have shown her right away. Considering they were at war, they shouldn't have hesitated to show her anything at all.

Even so, it was still surprising to realize one evening, dropping her back at her room and giving her a kiss goodnight, that the tugs on his button down shirt weren't her hands gripping the fabric, but playing with the buttons. When he pulled back she was focused on them, intent on unbuttoning them halfway and staring at the muscled skin beneath. He looked down at her hands, confidently moving from button to button until she was midway down his chest. Her fingertips carefully danced along his skin, cool and slightly jarring. She looked hypnotized.

He finally moved, flattening her palms against his chest. "Hey," he said quietly.

She blinked, frozen. Whatever had consumed her moments before was gone. Allura stared at his bare skin, but her eyes widened in surprise. She pulled her hands away. "I… oh my, I'm…"

"Don't be sorry," he smiled, trying to ease her nerves. "I figure we should be somewhere private and not in the middle of the hallway, though."

It didn't matter what he said. The spell she'd been under was broken. She lowered her head, blushing furiously, looking small and embarrassed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Strictly speaking, you didn't do anything." He opened the door to her room and guided her inside, making sure it was locked (Nanny be damned) before sitting next to her on a couch in her front room. "Hey. Talk to me. What's up?"

"I…" He sat patiently. Allura rarely fumbled for words. "I wanted to touch you."

He watched her blanch at her own words. "Nothing wrong with that."

She glanced at him. Her blush lingered. "It's-"

"Don't say 'proper'." He took her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "Don't think about anything being proper right now. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Lance, I can't _not_ think about it. I grew up with it."

He looked at her for a long moment. "It's just different?"

She broke his gaze, looking at their clasped hands. "New. A little scary."

Lance gave her a gentle smile. "You've kicked ass in a robot inhabited by demi-gods in an interstellar war. Touching me can't be all that bad, can it?"

She gave him a wry smile. "They're completely different things."

"True." He scooted a little closer to her, putting their joined hands on the open fabric of his shirt. "Would it help if I said you have permission to have your wicked way with me however you want?"

She chuckled noiselessly. "That doesn't exactly mean I'll act on it."

"What if I wanted you to?"

Their eyes met. Her eyes were still wide, but Lance's calm demeanor was very effective in settling her nerves. It had to be the fear of the unknown, didn't it? She never hesitated to touch him otherwise, taking his hand in public or wrapping her arms around him when they kissed. She couldn't deny she stared at him when they sparred, watching the stretch and bend of his muscles, feeling her cheeks flush when his pants fell a little too low. She didn't know hips could curve into a V shape. Only the focus of her training stopped her from constant defeat.

She didn't need to worry about defeat here. He was being very open. All she needed to do…

"Then I guess…" She was the one who'd unbuttoned his shirt, after all. She loosened her grip on his fingers and used hers to gently caress his collarbone. It seemed like a safe start. "If I'm honest, I've wanted to touch you for a while."

His smile turned impish. "I've known for a while. You don't hide it very well."

She scowled at him.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I like sparring with you too, so I can stare at you while I act like I'm training you."

Her blush returned. It had taken her a while to get used to her new sparring outfit of shorts and a light shirt. It _was_ easier to move in, but she had guessed for a while Lance had ulterior motives when it came to getting them for her. Leaning in close to show her how to place her hands or to accurately place a kick didn't seem completely professional, but she'd given him the benefit of the doubt.

"And here I thought you had my best interest in mind," she teased, looking at her fingertips lightly touching his chest.

"I always do." The sincerity in his voice surprised her. He reached up and flattened her palm against his chest again. "Your hands are cool."

"You're…" Growing bold, she kept her hand flat against him as she felt over the ridges of his chest, giving the exposed skin her full attention. Heat seemed to radiate from him. Or was that her getting warmer? "You're very warm."

"You do that to me," he said quietly, reaching out to lightly brush his fingers across her jaw. "You do whatever you want. I'm just gonna sit right here, okay?"

She wasn't even sure what _she_ wanted to do. All she knew was she wanted to touch him. Was she expected to do something? Her fingers trailed to the remaining buttons on his shirt, hovering over the ridge of his abs. His breathing was steady as he watched her, but it seemed loud and intimidating in her ears. Fingertips trembling, she unbuttoned the remainder of his shirt, slowly parting it open. His skin was tan, a lean physique with curving muscles and a few battle scars. He had a dusting of hair from the center of his chest to his abs, disappearing below the waistline of his jeans… she blushed. They had sagged at some point in the evening and sat well below his belly button.

"Pants should probably stay on tonight."

Allura felt the blush creep up to her ears. "That's not what I was thinking about."

Lance chuckled. When had he gotten closer? "Sorry. I was trying to make you laugh." He adjusted his position on the couch so he was facing her more fully. _He looks even better like this._ She watched, hypnotized, as he reached for the top of his shirt and flipped it over his shoulders, slowly removing it one arm at a time, never taking his eyes off hers. She'd seem him shirtless dozens of times, of course, but there had never been a time when it felt like _this_. When it felt so… arousing.

 _Oh my._

Lance leaned forward and kissed her again. She kissed him back eagerly, realizing that he was doing it to calm her nerves. Making out on the couch wasn't unfamiliar territory, but this small comfort still felt dramatically different. It was heavy, but light. Serious, but enjoyable. When he reached out to pull her closer, and she felt his warm skin under her fingertips, she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Allura tugged on his hand as she rose to her feet, encouraging him to do the same. He followed her curiously, watching as she slipped her arms around him and kissed him. Her fingers drifted from the small of his back to the top of his spin, feeling the ridges of muscle at his shoulders. They shifted and flexed as he put his arms around her, kissing her deeper, a pleased hum escaping him. It made shivers roll down her spine, his closeness and the intensity of the moment intoxicating. He kept her close when she pulled back slightly, nuzzling her cheek and pressing a kiss to her temple. She wasn't exactly sure where to start, but now that his torso was open to her, she was able to study him a bit more closely. There was a scar just above his collarbone she wasn't sure she'd ever noticed before. She had half a mind to reach out and touch it. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed it experimentally. Again, she was surprised how arousing it was to kiss his skin. Her lips drifted in a caress across his collarbone.

Lance could feel his fingers itching to get her dress off of her. Thankfully, she was distracted enough that she didn't notice the bunched fabric low on her waist. It was everything he could do to keep himself sane. She was so innocent, so curious, and this amount of intimacy was so unexpected that he was having trouble controlling his desire. He wanted to work at those clips and get that damn dress off of her. He wanted to _finally_ feel her bare skin against his own, to make her gasp and moan, and see how she looked when caught in the throes of passion. He knew how most of her looked; he wanted to see the rest of her, taste her and touch her, feel her below, above, beside...

 _Easy._

He placed a series of kisses from her neck to her shoulder, knowing she liked it just that way. She made a noise in response. He had her attention. "Not that I'm not having a great time," he said apologetically. "But… doing anything more in your room seems like a really bad idea."

A puff of air hit his chest as she sighed, drifting to his other side and placing more kisses on his shoulder. "It _is_ a bad idea," she conceded. "But… I don't want to stop."

"I don't want you to stop, either." Horrible ideas be damned, he leaned down and gently nibbled at her earlobe, breathing hotly behind her ear. "I'm _very_ willing to let you do whatever you want for as long as you want."

She shuddered, like he knew she would - she was particularly sensitive there - but her voice held an aching protest. "Lance, _please_ …"

"I'm sorry," he sighed. He felt the same way. He reached up and gently caressed her flushed cheek, giving her a chance to breathe. Her eyes were cloudy and wide, looking at him with open desire. It was going to be the death of him if he didn't try to help her calm down. "Listen," he said quietly. "I think we need to talk about this."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "What do you suggest?"

"Two things," he continued to caress her cheek, trying to ignore her cool hands low on his waist. "Are you sure you want to do this? Not because I don't think you're ready," he put a finger over her lips to quiet her protest. "I think we may have to plan this out. Nanny will try and find us. Coran may, too. Or someone else on the team. My point is that we may only have so much time on very specific nights." He sighed. "Which… seems very unfair to you."

He realized too late that his finger lingered a little too long on her lips. It was to his complete shock that Allura parted them and let it slip inside. It was only to the first knuckle, and he could feel the scrape of her teeth against his nail, but he could also feel a moist softness and the rough edge of her tongue against his digit. He swallowed and growled out a warning. " _Allura_."

"I'm sorry," she released him and closed her eyes, sighing loudly. Her head fell against his chest again, seeking comfort, and he gladly gave it despite his blood boiling.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"I… just did it."

Shit. She was a fast learner and her impulses were hot. Her curiosity was going to be the best thing about all of this. _EASY. Focus._

"Should I not have?"

He chuckled. Couldn't she tell what that did to him? "Picking and choosing your battles is key. But it's also not that hard. You just gotta communicate."

She nodded, nuzzling against his neck. "I want this," she said quietly.

He was honored and aroused all at once. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She pulled back and looked at him, resting her hands on his ribs. "Lance, you're the only one. You'll always be the only one." Her face darkened a bit. Her gaze drifted to his neck, but she seemed to be looking through him. "And… if we can't… if I'm forced by… obligations… I know no one will treat me like you will, and I'd rather-"

He tilted her chin and kissed her tenderly. There was no way he was going to let her think like that, not right now, and not after all they'd been through. "If you've never thought that before, don't think that way now. Fuck obligations. _We love each other._ That's all that matters. Whatever you're worried about happening… it won't. I promise."

"How are you so sure?"

He gave her a strange smile she'd never seen before. The hand on her chin cupped her cheek as he kissed her again. "Because we're gonna find a way." He rested his forehead on hers, reveling in her closeness one more time. He knew he needed to put his shirt back on, but who knew how much longer it would be before he felt her against him like this again? "We have a team meeting tomorrow morning. How about afterward you and I walk to the lake and talk about this some more? I'll try to get a plan in place."

A small thrill shot through her. She'd seem him like this again. They'd be able to continue. She didn't know how, but the promise of more… she ran her hands up his torso, soaking in as much of him as she could. Her kiss was her answer.


	9. Making Love for the First Time, Part 2

_My, it's been a while, Lovelies! I apologize for the long delay. Turns out I've got a few more projects in the works, and this one got set aside for a moment. I'm back into it with another chapter for you. Nothing sexy this time, but we do get an appearance from another member of the cast. I'm not sure when the chapter you're waiting for will be out, but I'll be sure to let you know when it drops. Thank you so much again for your support!_

 **Making Love For The First Time, Part 2**

 _She deserves better than this._

Standing at the bank of Blue's pond, Lance frowned at the Arusian sunset, too lost in thought to enjoy the view given to him. Despite wanting to discuss this as soon as they could, it had been two days since he'd last talked to Allura about their plans. He didn't want to wait too much longer for fear of her thinking he wasn't interested, but the more he tried to think, the more upset he got at himself. This wasn't a fling - she was giving him something to treasure, to enjoy to its fullest, and he thought the best idea to bring up was to try this over a few _nights_?

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. There was a slight chill in the air, and its bite was enough to make his exhale steam in front of him. It felt fitting; his discomfort in the cold matched his discomfort with himself. It had been a long time since he'd been with a virgin. Maybe he was out of practice.

 _That's no excuse._ He turned and started walking along the bank, taking a glance back at the Castle. Allura was supposed to meet him out there for a brief walk when she was done with her final meeting, but there was no sign of her. As instinctive as she was, she'd probably pick up on his mood the moment she saw him. _You're a sorry piece of shit if that's what you're allowing yourself to think._

The best idea was also the most dangerous: escape to a room in a mostly unused part of the castle. The most lavish was the most curious: leave the planet for a few days. There was no even ground he could think of. The last living royal was going to be heavily guarded no matter what she did and no matter who she was with. _No matter if she spends the time with someone who can protect her or not. Not like she needs it. She'd pass Garrison training easily at this point._

He heard heavy footsteps and turned. Allura was jogging towards him, jacket undone and flowing behind her. She slowed once she got closer to him. "I'm sorry. That went longer than anticipated. Do you have anywhere you need to be?"

He raised an arm and wrapped it around her, feeling only a little of his anxiety leave. "Only here with you." She was warmer than he was. He gave into a small urge and tightened his hold on her, resting his chin on her shoulder, taking in her warmth.

She hummed happily, pulling back to look at him. "Are you alright? You seem upset."

 _Intuition_. He grinned. "I've been thinking a lot. Walk with me?"

Allura took his hand in hers, holding it tighter to her when she felt how chilled it was. "About… what we discussed?"

"That's all I've been able to think about," he said, giving her a smirk that didn't feel as sexy as he hoped it would. His mood darkened a little more. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Being a dick." He stopped suddenly. He met her eyes when she took an extra step and turned to him. "I never should have suggested this was something we should take days over. This is special and you deserve better than that."

"Is that what's bothering you?" She took a step closer to him, lowering her voice. "Lance, I understand how serious this is. If we need to take a few days, then that's fine."

"See, that's the problem." He lowered his voice to a whisper, staring at her intently. "You don't understand what you're getting yourself into. _I_ do. Getting a taste and a prolonged tease is one thing, but dragging it out like that for your first time? That seems so cruel."

Allura observed him for a moment. Her cheeks were flushed, but whether it was from the cold or a natural blush, he didn't know. "I know the situation isn't ideal, but if having to take several nights means we don't get caught, then I think we should take it. We need to be careful. I'm not upset."

"You should be upset," he muttered grumpily, nuzzling her hand when she put it on his cheek. "This isn't some kind of covert mission. You should be spoiled and pampered and given time to absorb it all. I want to make it amazing and last forever and shit."

She couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her. "I'm sure when you thought of that, you imagined telling me in a much more sensual way?"

He gave her a stony-faced look. She wanted to keep teasing him, but he was clearly bothered by what had happened. She gave his jaw a caress. "Lance… I don't know what you have in mind. I couldn't possibly dream it. But spoiled? Pampered? That's the last thing I need." She gave him a soft smile. "I live in a Castle that's warmer than most of my people's homes. I eat better than most of my planet because my training requires it. I have a room of my own and a man greater than anything I could have dreamed. I'm _royalty._ I don't _need_ spoiling or pampering any more than I already have."

Lance momentarily broke her gaze and glanced at the castle. His breathing was steady, but his expression was softening just a bit. When he did look back at her, his tone was considerably lighter. "You're going to scold me for being presumptuous now, aren't you."

A breeze rippled the surface of the lake. She moved closer, wrapping her free arm around him. "No… but you could have asked me."

His mouth opened and closed. He knew she was right, but his ego took a small hit at assuming he'd know what she would want. She wasn't like most girls on Earth - they weren't even _on_ Earth, nor was she from it, and who was he to know what Arusians would find arousing? What had happened two days ago - really, the entirety of their relationship - felt so much like something he'd do on Earth that it probably never struck him quite like this. "I don't think of you as a princess," he said quietly, and it sounded like an excuse to his ears.

She smiled, comforting, and leaned in for a kiss. "And that," she whispered "Is why I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her, smitten, his earlier mood fading away as he held her in his arms. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Despite her conviction, she took a moment before answering. "I want to make love to you. Whether that takes a night or a day… I trust you." He could almost hear the blush when she finished, "I trust in your experience to make it special."

 _This woman…_ He kissed the top of her head, overwhelmed, desiring her all over again. "I love you," he said. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but it had to be fucking amazing." He pulled back slightly, cupping her face in chilled hands. "I'm doing to do my best to get one night. If I can't…" he trailed off, still struggling with the idea. "... I'm going to do everything I can. I promise. Okay?"

When she nodded, he pulled her close again, craving her warmth, her scent, all the things that made her who she was. She trusted him completely - no surprise, seeing how often they'd had to fight for their lives together - but to see her place her heart in his hands shook him to his core. It wouldn't be perfect. He could certainly try.

 _Damn well don't_ try. _Deliver._

With another kiss and a plan forming in his mind, they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

"Pidge! Buddy! I need a favor."

Looking over his shoulder, Pidge saw Lance stride confidently into the Control Room. "Good evening to you, too. Enjoy your time with the Princess?"

There was the slightest hesitation in Lance's next step. "You were watching us?"

"I was watching the castle grounds, which you happened to be on, so theoretically, yes, I was watching you." Pidge turned in the large chair and faced Lance fully. "What can I do for you?"

"I know you're usually running these shifts because you're working on improving the castle security systems." Lance leaned an arm against the back of the massive chair. "I was wondering if you knew when Nanny turned in for the night."

"Planning an affair already?"

"What? Christ, no! I was just curious!"

"Nobody cares _that_ much about the status of the Governess, especially her favorite punching bag."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

"She won't. _I_ know how to hide my footsteps."

The way Pidge said that made him pause. "All right. Spill. What's up?"

Pidge rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it's _weird_ that Nanny rarely shows up when you two are alone? And trying to do things? Together?"

For a few seconds, Lance's brow furrowed. He stared at Pidge, wondering… then his eyes widened, all of it clicking into place. "It's been _you_?"

"Of _course_ it's been me," Pidge rolled his eyes. "I've seen you two running off trying to get privacy all the time. Hell, we all want you two to be happy, and we all know you'd never do anything to hurt her. You have no idea how persistent Nanny can be sometimes, though. Just getting her off your trail has made her less suspicious of you."

"Wait," Lance stepped back and pointed a finger at him. "You've known from the start that we've been trying to get more privacy and you've been helping us and haven't told us?"

Pidge adjusted his glasses, smirking in what Lance could only feel was a horrifying way. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

"You've got a vicious streak in you, kid."

"I'm just looking out for two wingmates." Pidge turned back around to the console, pressing a few buttons. "Nanny usually turns into her room after ten. She checks in on the other maids and makes sure the kitchen is in order, stuff like that, and sometimes likes to do a little check on the Princess." He tossed a look over his shoulder.

Lance blinked. "I guess I should thank you for some moment I can't think of."

"You're welcome," Pidge smirked. "For several."

" _Several_?!"

"Including the most recent. _Please_ be more careful in the future? You don't need to tempt fate by undressing in the hallway."

"You _saw_ that?"

" _And_ veered Nanny away from it. If you want Nanny to leave you alone, go do your business around eleven." He paused. "She does a once a month check up on the guest wing of the castle. There's rarely anyone around there, unless we have guests coming, of course."

"And… the last checkup?"

"Was yesterday."

Lance's mind was reeling. He went from feeling like he needed to be discreet to being amazed in a matter of moments. Pidge willingly gave him information with little to no expectation or question. He was stunned… and not a little creeped out. "I just need one night."

"No, you'll need more than one night." Pidge turned to him again. "You'll want the one night at first, but then it'll be sneaking away and bla bla bla. I've got you covered, Lance. Don't worry."

"I want to thank you for your help, but you're honestly creeping me out a little right now."

"Thank me later." The light humor behind Pidge's eyes faded suddenly, replaced with a strong seriousness usually reserved for battle. "Be good to her, Lance. Break her heart and I'll break your legs."

Lance grinned. "If I break her heart, you can be first in line to beat the shit out of me." He took a step back, heading towards the Control Room doors. "You're the best, little guy!"

Pidge didn't answer, and Lance, already out the doors, didn't see how he rolled his eyes in response. It was softened with a small smile.


End file.
